


Lighthouse

by leo_minor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_minor/pseuds/leo_minor
Summary: Link let out something between a growl and a snort, and sneezed. Ravio shook with a repressed laugh and curled onto his side to have a better look at him. The hero looked as serious asleep as he did awake; he pressed a finger to the creases between his eyebrows, willing them to disappear. This caused him to stir softly, shifting onto his side to press into Ravio's embrace."Don't wake up," he whispered, running a hand through his hair. Sweaty. "We'll talk in the morning."





	Lighthouse

All the cracks had been closed.

 

There had been talks, of course, and council held in the limited time they had on their hands. All four people involved had unanimously agreed that leaving them open could prove as detrimental as they were dangerous. It wasn't quite a problem of trust, although there would be many reasons to justify it if it were, but rather the simple issue of both kingdoms' security, which stood above all else. With pained hearts, it was decided; all links between their worlds were to be removed or destroyed. Hands had been shaken. A kiss had been exchanged. Perhaps one of the heroes had spilled a tear, or two, clinging to the other with ill-concealed misery. However, nothing could be done. Life is so - what will be, will be. Hyrule's lights departed, and the path behind them was sealed. Lorule was every inch Lorule, for the first time in years.

 

All the cracks had been closed, except one.

 

Ravio emerged from its other side and worked on tiptoeing through the room.

"You will simply have to be made aware, Lorulean, of the fact that it is two in the morning. An ungodly hour. What, pray tell, are you doing in my kitchen in the middle of the night ?"

The voice was begrudging and dry, perspiring exhaustion, but instilled no fear in him. He flashed a grin in the dark and turned towards the lonely candlelight on the counter to face Hyrule's princess. The young girl gave him a long, sceptical look and uncrossed her arms. Half of her face was red and lined. She had most certainly fallen asleep sitting there, cheek pressed against her sleeves.

"I'm very sorry, Princess Zelda ! The castle was terribly busy today, but I promised -" He paused, a frown surfacing as he processed her appearance. Her candle was nearly burned down. He gave a little jump and pointed a finger in her direction. "Hold on ! I didn't wake you up ! You've been waitin' here for me...again !"

The blonde girl's serious glare cracked into a smile, and she allowed herself a very unroyal yawn. "Perhaps Hilda informed me earlier today that you'd be caught up in your business and would only be able to cross very late. And perhaps I waited here, to give you a scare. Although I seriously misjudged how long I'd have to wait !"

"I'm always sorry to keep your pranks pending, Princess," he snorted, and leaned against the counter besides her. She waved a dismissive hand and let out another yawn. "Now I'm here, you should probably get some sleep, though."

"Yeeees," she said mid-exhale, and sat up to stretch her arms over her head. "You're absolutely right. If Impa doesn't let me sleep in tomorrow, I shall cause a fuss. Come on - I'll lead you to the doors."

He accepted the candle she handed him, and followed her out of the kitchen. "Is he not staying at the castle ? I thought that now -"

"You know him !" she interrupted, making a hand gesture that, although weak, managed to convey a degree of frustration. "He's impossible. Bone-headed ! Don't tell him I said so, of course. But he is the most stubborn man I have ever dealt with. After all he has done, he cannot accept the smallest of thanks, the most tiny of presents... He left the castle the same day he came ! He says he's not made for this kind of life, but who is he hurting by sleeping in a proper bed for one, lousy night ?"

"I know what you mean," he bounced back, and shook his head. "He's, um, painfully humble. But mostly, he's afraid of being overwhelmed, I think. He's not used to being in the centre of a fuss. He likes it better when it's quiet."

"I can understand that," (they turned a corner) "but he makes humble a flaw. Do you know how difficult getting him to accept knighthood was ?"

"After countless night of talking him into it, I think I do," Ravio grumbled not unkindly. The memories were, somehow, fond.

"Ah, yes. You have to deal with him at home as well," the princess joked, and stopped in her tracks to pull a rusty lock back. "But I'm sure he has numerous good sides, that you're about to go and enjoy. Have a safe trip, Ravio !"

They shared a brief hug, and he made his way outside, watching her shut the castle doors behind her. "Have a good night, princess !" he called as they closed, and once more thanked the Goddesses for keeping that one door, that one passageway, open for him. It was a miracle that, upon its discovery, neither princesses had moved to close it - but all he was good at was talking, and he'd talked his way into this one artfully. The crack opened from Lorule Castle's second floor corridor into Hyrule Castle's kitchen. What good would that ever be, for any kind of invasion ? There would always, naturally, be someone nearby to keep an eye on it, in case anything supernatural manifested. More importantly, it was a way for both kingdoms to communicate, and help each other if need be. His words had, this time, been received. He had kept quiet his desperation, and the fact that this was his only way to see his lover.

This particular fact hadn't remained quiet for very long, mostly because Ravio couldn't shut his mouth and Link was blunt to a fault, and now Zelda took incredible pleasure in teasing them both whenever the doorway was used. Meeting her in the kitchen had become a routine of sorts, and they always had a small, pleasant chat before she sent him on his way, past the guards with her blessing. That was probably what he was most thankful for - after having tried to sneak past them one time too many, it was a relief they accepted his presence with no more than a resigned glare.

He made his way out of the courtyard, past the bridge, and quickened his walking to a brisk jog when a familiar little house came into view. No lights shone through the windows. He slowed down and pushed the door open as quietly as he could.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was pitch dark - candles sat blown out on the dining table. He lit one before closing the door, and carried it over to a very Link-filled bed. Nothing could shake his habit of spreading out to cover impossibly big surfaces, sprawled out under the sheets. He breathed slowly, fast asleep. Ravio watched him for a few minutes before moving to back towards the table.

A large chunk of apple pie was resting on a plate, still warm in the middle. The crust was slightly singed at the edges, and a few apple slices had burnt on top. It was definitely home-made. He smiled and poked the ball of white feathers snoozing in his scarf; Sheerow opened a single, red eye and accepted the crumb presented to him. He put the rest to the side, promising to have it in the morning, and moved to undress.

Sheerow hopped out of his scarf and lazily flew over to the bed, where he settled on top of Link's head to watch Ravio step out of his boots. The hero offered no reaction, other than a loud, trademark snore. Ravio snorted quietly and pulled unbuckled his belt to set it on the table. He pulled his tunic over his head and dropped it besides the pile of clothes Link seemed physically unable to fold. He'd do that in the morning, too. Now standing in a thin linen shirt and his underwear, he followed his pet and lowered himself onto the bed, doing his best not to make it creak.

Link let out something between a growl and a snort, and sneezed. Ravio shook with a repressed laugh and curled onto his side to have a better look at him. The hero looked as serious asleep as he did awake; he pressed a finger to the creases between his eyebrows, willing them to disappear. His hand dropped and ran down his face, careful not to wake him. Blond stubble was gathering on his cheeks, and he scratched at it fondly. Unable to resist it, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips and wrapped his arms around him the best he could, considering his position. This caused him to stir softly, shifting onto his side to press into Ravio's embrace.

"Don't wake up," he whispered, running a hand through his hair. Sweaty. "We'll talk in the morning."

Link responded by gurgling and pushing his face against Ravio's shoulder, which he took as a good sign.

Wrapping his legs around Link's, he settled comfortably and let his hands still in the middle of his back. These were the rare moments he cherished most. His ever-restless lover was snoring softly on his neck, relaxing in his arms for what might have been the first time all week, if the tenseness in his back was anything to go by. Ravio would force him to rest the next day as well, even if it meant physically restraining him. He had no sense of self-preservation, so much that finding him asleep in bed, rather than awake with a half empty bottle of brandy to keep him up waiting, was a surprise. A good one, of course. A surprise nonetheless.

He himself was visibly tiring by the minute; if it had been up to him, he would have stared at Link all day long until he woke up, and kept doing so the rest of the day, but his own busy day was taking its toll. He let his eyes close and snuggled a little closer, his breathing slowing to match Link's pace. The hero was wearing an atrociously scratchy shirt that would surely leave a rash on him in the morning. He tried to still himself and rested his head on top of his to avoid the discomfort. There - that was, without a doubt, perfection itself. He sighed softly and let himself fall asleep, sinking into the mattress.

 

 

It was with no surprise that he woke up to find the space besides him empty, and Link's pillow tucked under his arm. The madman had actually thought that opening the curtains would be a good idea. Covering his face with the back of his forearm, he groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Good morning, love."

His reply was the clatter of plates and cutlery being set onto the table, and footsteps coming his way. He willed his eyes to open and watched Link kneel besides the bed to give him a kiss. He accepted it gladly and nuzzled his nose against Link's, grinning widely.

" _Did you sleep well ? I tried to wake you, but you were completely out !_ " 

Ravio grimaced, and buried his face back into his pillow. "Yes. Just not long enough. I got in at two, but I didn't want to disturb you, so I made sure you didn't wake up. Yes, you had best believe it - I was  _quiet,_ for once. Don't count on it !"

" _Princess_ _Zelda sent word you'd be coming late, so I didn't stay up. I'm sorry. I'd have liked to greet you properly,"_ he signed, and got to his feet. " _I made you apple pie !_ "

The smile on his face shone with pride in the action, and Ravio smiled at the sight. "I saw it last night, but I waited, so we could share. I kind of regret that now, because I'm absolutely starving !"

He extended an arm, and Link grabbed it, pulling him up into a sitting position. " _Come on, then. Or it'll get cold. I'll still force you to eat it."_

Faced with this non-threat, Ravio gasped and jumped onto his feet urgently, only to bypass the table and latch onto Link instead. The hero's arms wrapped tight around him, and he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. I've missed you, the gesture said, better than any words could. Link shoved Ravio gently backwards, and he stumbled into the chair readied for him.

"I'll admit, that was pretty smooth," he grinned, setting his chin on his palm to watch his boyfriend fiddle with their spoons.

Link turned and raised an eyebrow, smiling back in his special, smug way. " _Aren't I always ?"_ A plate slid from his side of the table to Ravio's, stopping in front of him. The pie looked slightly less burnt in the daylight, and was now warm all over. " _Dig in and tell me about your week."_

He pulled up the chair opposite Ravio and stared at him expectantly.

A spoonful of pie was lifted to his mouth - honestly, he had no idea what to expect from this one. It looked nice enough on the outside, but he knew Link, and he was more familiar with his cooking than he would rather be. He was trying hard to improve, with the goal to spoil Ravio in mind, but he just...wasn't quite there, yet. He swallowed roughly and took a mouthful, freezing in anticipation.

Wow, it actually wasn't so bad. He had, perhaps, tipped a little too much sugar into the mix, but everything else was perfectly edible and beyond. This was his first real success.

"It's good," he grinned, words muffled by the food, and watched Link's face light up. Man, there was nothing more rewarding than that blushy smile. "It really is ! Thank you so much, Link !"

" _I'm... glad,"_ Link signed, looking more dazed than glad. He settled back against his chair and relaxed, like a man proud of a job well done. " _I made it with love."_

"I don't think being cheesy will add to the recipe much," Ravio teased, and Link burst into silent laughter. "Except if you're making cheesecake. In which case, go ahead and add as many bad lines as you can !"

" _Whether I'm asleep or awake, you're the man of my dreams !_ _"_ the hero joked, winking in the most ridiculous way. " _I knew at first glance that we were...destined to..."_

"Fall into a desperate spiral of desire and ardour ?"

" _Damn, you don't pull your punches."_

They shared another round of laughter, and when he was sure he wouldn't snort it out, Ravio went back to the pie.

 

" _How has your week gone ?"_ Link asked, folding his arms over the table and resting his head on top. His hair was matted to his forehead in place. Ravio gave a disapproving frown, but left it be for now.

"It's been hectic," he admitted, and watched him try to pull his blond locks back out of his face and into a practical ponytail. He was hellishly struggling, but keeping his eyes right on Ravio, the picture of attentiveness. It made quite a funny sight. A smile made its way into his voice. "Princess Hilda has kept me busy the whole time; sleeping is a novelty now, and lemme tell you - I hate it. I'm a growing young man and I need my naps ! And my twelve hours of sleep a night ! ...Link, let me help you with that, you're going to break your tie."

Link struggled a few more seconds stubbornly, and finally gave up, letting his hands drop back onto the table. Ravio made his way around the table and stood behind him, gathering his hair between his fingers. The blond let out some sort of hum and closed his eyes. " _It's a good kind of busy though, right ? You must have plenty of new matters to attend to... Royal Advisor."_

Ravio took his revenge for the teasing by bending forward and kissing Link's neck, making him squirm. "Don't throw that at me,  _Royal Knight !_ I'm not the only one with a new fancy title. But you don't seem to be taking to yours very much." He leaned in again to give him a sniff. "Have you even washed recently ?"

Link scrunched his nose and dodged his attempt, ducking forward and out of his arms. He picked up Ravio's empty plate and set it on the counter. And then, tentatively, gave his shirt a quick sniff. The grimace on his face spoke loud enough.

"Link, you idiot," Ravio said in his ever-so-blunt manner of life. Young man in question didn't even try to evade his glare. "What have you been doing with yourself ? First you say no when the Princess offers you a room in her  _castle,_  and now you - you'd better still be eating, or I will not hesitate to smack you in the face. I'm not as weak as I look when I'm angry !"

" _If you knew me at all you wouldn't doubt I'm still eating,_ " Link threw his hands up, giving his head an angry shake. " _I don't like the castle, and I just forgot to wash yesterday. Don't smack me. Or at least let me clean your plate first."_

"Don't snark me, Mr. Hero", he bit back, but there was no energy in it. If he had to be honest with himself, he had been worried since the very end of their adventure, and had become decreasingly good at hiding it from his partner. Faced with his completed quest he had gone back to his house, now very noticeably Ravio-less, and stopped doing anything at all. When Ravio came to visit, they spent most of the day resting or taking walks, and as far as he was concerned that's all the hero had been doing in his free time, too. He had a ton of that, now. Perhaps a little too much to manage. Ravio had an upgraded version of his old position to attend to, and a kingdom to rebuild, and the task served distraction enough, but Link had turned down every suggestion thrown his way. "...I need to talk to you, okay ? So, um, sit down. Or something."

Upon reflection, taking care of the situation would be easier if they weren't both tense, avoiding the other's eye. He was terrible at serious conversations anyway. He climbed back onto the bed and beckoned Link to join him. After a second's doubt, the blond clambered onto the mattress and lay down in his arms.

"Man, you really stink," Ravio snickered, wrapping his arms around his torso loosely. "Like some species of wild boar. Don't rub off on me too much, alright ? Princess Hilda'll be pissed if I come back smelling like the deep nooks of an unattended farm."

" _That's...really specific."_

"And also not my point !" he agreed brightly, smiling behind Link's hair. "Back on track. What I wanted to say is... I am terribly, terribly worried about you."

His tone said the opposite, and Link couldn't resist grinning. " _I can hear the woe from down here._ "

"Yes, well..." He gave a dramatic sigh. "I've never been good at serious talks. You know me ! Remember that time wh-"

A sharp jab in his ribs reminded him to get to it.

"Alright. I  _am_ worried about you. Because frankly, I am terrible at life in general, which is to be expected since my first instinct is to avoid...most things, but you somehow are doing worse !" He sat up and shifted to catch Link's eye. Amusement was slowly dying down in their blue glint. "Look at you, love. You're not taking care of yourself. You have the most beautiful hair in all of Hyrule and you're letting it get all greasy and gross ! And don't start on how 'factually incorrect' that is, or that smacking threat might just make a comeback !"

Link, stopped in his tracks, let his hands drop, defeated. He was already avoiding his gaze, and had resorted to pressing his face to Ravio's chest to avoid any interaction. The hero was clearly finding it as hard to listen as he was to find the right words. A soft sigh made his body rise and fall. Link seized that small moment to look up at him.

" _...I know what you're saying,_ " he admitted readily. " _But I don't want to talk about it now. We only get to see each other once a week, and I don't want our time to go to waste..."_

"What, you think addressing your problems is a waste of time ?" Ravio replied, uncharacteristically firm. In his eyes burned the spark of recognition, that could only come from a man who had faced the same thing and run away. His voice was getting increasingly loud (or was it desperate ?) by the second. "Because I, as your boyfriend, do not ! So you're gonna talk to me, now, or me 'n Sheerow'll drag you to the river and scrub you by force !"

Perhaps the threat might have been a little more effective if Ravio was more imposing a young man, and if his ticked off expression wasn't making Link smile fondly, rather than tremble. If his arms hadn't been busily wrapped around him, his fists would probably be on his hips. Distressed by the situation, he reached up in an unconscious movement to pat the place where blue eyes had been stitched into his hood, and only ended up feeling his hair instead. 

Link picked up on the shift in his attitude instantly (trained eyes know best) and sat up in his lap to brush his bangs out of his face. " _Calm down, love,"_ he signed, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " _OK. For you, I'll talk."_ He didn't seem particularly happy about this resolution, but newfound acceptance was creeping in. Ravio relaxed beneath him and gave a forgiving smile.

"OK," he repeated softly. "Tell me. What's been going on ?"

 

" _It's not... It's not much."_ He considered this beginning a moment. " _I guess that it's just been, um, difficult since everything wrapped up."_

Ravio gave him an encouraging nod and offered gentle comfort to help ease the words out. His hand stroked Link's face, the tips of his fingers drawing small circles on his skin. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. His head cleared, just a little.

" _I was busy, before, and I always had something meaningful to do. And when I didn't, I could come home, and find you sprawled on my carpet. But, once I defeated Ganon, there was nothing else to do. Worse, you stayed behind in Lorule, and I was terrified that -"_

His hands dropped down onto his lap, and he stared at them with intensity that only he could produce. Ravio watched him quietly. "I know it's hard for you to say how you feel," he whispered, leaning in to press his forehead against his. "But I'm with you. 'N we have all the time in the world."

" _Thank you,"_  Link smiled weakly. " _I'm alright. Just thinking. About you. When you practically broke in and set camp in here, I thought I'd go insane after a week, but now the house is so empty without you, every day. I hate it."_

"I knew it was my breaking-and-entering and top-class salesmanship that seduced you !" he joked, winking his way. Link shook with a soundless chuckle.

" _There's nothing sexier than someone emptying your wallet. I'm... I'm serious, though - about the house, obviously."_  Ravio's expression was making it necessary to clarify. " _It's too quiet, and too big, and the bed feels cold. I wake up expecting to hear your voice and there's... nothing. And !"_ His eyes lit up with new thought. The gears turning in his head were probably audible from outside his skull. He was quick-witted in action, but incredibly dim emotionally - that was, perhaps, what made him so endearing. " _And... I don't know what to do with myself, anymore. There's no more thrill to anything. I might as well just stay in bed... The Princess knighted me, but that just involved sitting around in fancy armour all day. I can't do that ! I need to move, and to feel like I'm doing something meaningful, but I can't find anything like that anymore... I... I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do with my life now..."_

Ravio had noticed his nose and ears begin to redden halfway through his words, so the stray tears that rolled down Link's cheeks weren't entirely a surprise. Still, it was shaking. Seeing the hero cry was a rare and intense sight. Link's lips tore into a grimace and he choked. Ravio caught him as he fell forward and kissed the top of his head. "Shhh," he mumbled, and leaned in to hold him as tight as he could. "You're alright, love. Link... You're OK. Yeah ? You're OK..." Oh, he could feel his eyes beginning to water too. "I'm here right now. I'm here with you." 

" _I'm sorry,_ " he mouthed wetly, tilting his head to look up at Ravio. He wiped the tear tracks off his cheeks.

"What for, Mr. Hero ?"

" _I'm not sure,"_  he admitted with a nervous laugh. " _I'm not used to this."_

"That's for sure," Ravio agreed disapprovingly. "You're a professional in bottling it all up, aren't you ? Well, you're in luck, because I'm incapable of keeping anything to myself and would love to share !"

There was a moment of shared silence between them - Link leaned in to rest his forehead against Ravio's shoulder and breathed out slowly.

"Look," he began again, running his hands up and down Link's back as he spoke. "You have a place in the world. I thought I didn't, and now I'm helping rebuilt a fallen kingdom ! Clumsily, I'll admit, but I'm doing my best. You've just got to find that place, too ! It might feel like it's all over now the thrill is gone but there's always more to live ! And it's kind of up to you to realise what you wanna do with your time, and how you can achieve that, right ?"

" _But I don't want to do anything,_ " Link mouthed, tilting his head slightly so his forehead connected with Ravio's neck. His arms wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed. " _I can't find anything that makes me...react."_

"What about your dreams ?"

He gave a quiet chuckle. " _When I was a kid, I wanted to be a blacksmith. My grandfather was one, I think. I was training, actually, when Yuga... Well, it doesn't matter. I don't think I could be one anymore. It would be too quiet._ " He paused, breathing softly on Ravio's skin. His eyelashes brushed against his neck. " _Now ? Oh, picture this. I'm standing in the garden of a pretty house. You've just come back from hassling people in the village, to make them buy your goods. We embrace sweetly in a patch of tulips and go inside and you cook something super sweet. Also we have, um, three cats. That sounds like a pretty good dream."_

"I'll admit that sounds dreamy," Ravio replied, a smile evident in his voice. He ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair thoughtfully. "We'll have to see about the cats though ! I'd hate to see Sheerow's head bitten off."

The bird, fluffing its feathers on the kitchen table, gave a indignant squawk. Both boys ignored him completely.

" _...Two cats,"_ Link conceded, raising two fingers.

"One cat," Ravio bounced back. "You're the second cat. Because you laze around all day and pretend you hate it when people give you attention. Also you eat tons and yell when you're hungry."

" _That is a complete misjudgement of my character."_

"...are you sulking ?" A laugh.

_"Only to make a point."_

"Let's pretend the point has been taken, and that I haven't realised you're trying to distract me from the actual subject of this conversation." He tapped Link's shoulder gently to get him to look at him. Link opened one eye and narrowed it. Good enough. "OK. So what're you gonna do ? Harvest flowers in the back yard ? Become a florist ? Look. Don't lie to yourself. We both know where you actually see yourself."

This caught the blond's attention, and he sat back up to listen.

"Picture  _this_ : you're standing in a field, surrounded by moblins. They're a bunch of bastards bothering everyone in town. You've sworn to at least three people that you'd get rid of the menace. They're closing in on you and you're outnumbered but wow ! With heroic speed, you ready your sword and cut 'em all down. Panting, you wipe sweat off your brow and head back to the castle where your pretty boyfriend is waiting for you, taking a quick break from his busy day as the royal advisor to wish you luck out on the battlefield with a gentle kiss." Ravio's eyes sparkled brightly, a sure sign he was a little too involved in his fantasy, but his voice was serious enough. "You get what I mean. I don't call you Mr. Hero for nothing ! It's in your blood to seek out adventure. And if there's none of it around, go and look for it !"

" _You sound like you have an idea of where I might find it._ "

"Well, maaaaaybe..." Ravio placed a single finger on his chin, lips twisting into a grimace. "Oh, but Princess Zelda will  _hate_ it. A lot. She'll also blame me if you accept, and she's...really scary when she's angry."

Curiosity piqued, Link shot up, straightening his back in the process. " _What is it ? What's your idea ?_ "

"Maybe it's not such a good one, actually." He shivered, eyes shooting left and right. "Not sure I want to be murdered in my bed, y'see."

" _Ravio,"_  Link signed, gestures clearly indicating his impatience. He added nothing more, but settled on giving him one of his famous intense stares instead.

"Don't do that, it makes me nervous ! OK, I'll spit it out. For the astonishingly low price of ONE KISS, only today, only for the next thirty seconds. A once in a lifetime discount, if I do say so my- hmph !"

Link smugly grinned against his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. Ravio squeaked and pulled away.

"Payment received," he cheered, cheeks bright red. "Here comes the merchandise."

And then : "IthinkyoushouldcomeandliveinLorulewithmeandwecanstayinmyhouseandit'llbemuchbetterthangoingbackandforwardbutIknowit'saselfishideaandtheprincesswill _killme._ "

"... _Come again ?_ "

"I think," Ravio repeated, huffing as though he were explaining something painfully elementary, "That you should... move to Lorule, and live with me, and that would be good for both of us."

Link stared at him for a few seconds, and looked down. Ravio felt his heart sink.

"Forget about it ! I just thought that it might help you, because, well, we have a whole kingdom to rebuild and we'd do with some competent knights like you. You'd be busy, of course, and there'd be plenty to do ! And you wouldn't have to wish I was there anymore, because I... I would be. But I know that Hyrule is your home, and that it's important to you ! So...so, ah, don't think about it too much. You can have your kiss back as well, if you'd like."

" _OK."_

Ravio stared dumbly. "What ?"

" _I said 'OK',"_ Link repeated, apparently taking great pleasure in his boyfriend's confusion. " _But I'll have the kiss anyway."_

"You mean the 'OK' wasn't about the kiss ?" Ravio gasped, nearly bouncing on the mattress. "You will ? You'll come with me ?"

" _Yes, I'll come with y- Hey !"_  His hands dropped to his side as he received the full force of Ravio tackling him into the tightest hug he could give. He fell backwards and let his back hit the bed with a decisive thump, and let the Lorulean climb on top of him to press a dozen wet kisses to his face. A smile broke out on his face, and he let it settle, closing his eyes comfortably. The mere idea of receiving similar showers of affection daily was enough to make him feel warm. Ravio had been worried about an offer that was, all in all, impossible to refuse.

"Princess Zelda," he laughed between kisses, pressing one to his forehead, on to his temple, one falling smack on his lips, "is going to-" (boom, left cheek) "kill me, and-" (the tip of his nose got its share of love) "I don't even care ! I love you !!! And you're coming home with me !" He leaned in to give him another proper kiss and deepened it carefully, nearly vibrating with joy. Link put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him closer, seizing the opportunity to slip in some tongue. Ravio gripped his shirt and giggled against his lips, feeling like his heart might burst.

"I love you, Mr. Hero," he said again, looking like couldn't mean it more.

" _And I love you, rabbit boy._ "

"I take it back. You're terrible."

" _I meant 'my darling'. I love you too, my darling~"_

"Well, that's acceptable." Ravio brushed a curl of purple hair out of his face and looked down at him. "Are you sure you're alright with it, though ? Not speaking solely out of your endless and mad passion for me ?"

Link rolled his eyes. " _Oh, there's that, for sure. And also the fact that Hyrule is all done being saved now. Lorule, not quite so. I... I expect I could help. That's a purpose I'd be ready to dedicate myself to."_

"Always so noble," the Lorulean teases, rubbing his nose against Link's. "Think about yourself, not your 'purpose' !'

" _Oh, but I am !_ " Link signed smugly, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. " _This is advantageous in more than one way. Let's see : I get to see you, everyday, not only the weekend. We don't have to keep going back and forwards between Lorule and the Princess' kitchen..."_

"Definitely a good factor. I'm pretty sure that's starting to annoy her, and..."

" _...she's scary when she's angry."_

They shivered simultaneously.

" _I get to wake up with you in my arms every morning, and have your cooking for breakfast - which I might actually value more than the first thing, actually."_

Ravio slapped his shoulder indignantly. "Oh, is that so ? Now I know you're capable of making a decent meal, you're pitching in too, Mr. Hero !"

" _We'll see about that."_

"We certainly will !"

" _I get to deal with that temper of yours, a gift, truly,"_ (he barely flinched when his shoulder received another slap, and snickered instead) " _and I get to see you at the end of each day and listen to you babble about your day and I get to tell you about mine. And we get to kiss and cuddle and be together. We get to live together. No greater purpose to that. It's just what I want. It's the life I wanna have."_

"Be careful, Mr. Hero, lest you fall victim to the unruly currents of being a romantic," Ravio sang, but the look he gave Link showed he shared his views. He wrapped his arms tight around him and settled down, pressing his face to his chest. And then, muffled : "I'm so glad you're coming home with me."

 " _So am I,"_ Link mouthed at the ceiling, relaxing beneath his lover . His smile was tugging into what was fast becoming the smug smirk of a man who'd gotten away with something big. He ran his fingers through Ravio's hair, further securing the situation, and allowed himself a sigh of reli-

"WAIT."

" _...Goddamn it."_

With a surprisingly cute hop, Ravio was out of bed and tugging on Link's shirt with all his might. Worried the fabric might tear, the hero rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thump, glaring at him.

" _I don't want to -_ "

"This matter is not open to discussion !!!" Ravio announced dramatically, and knelt to pull Link's shirt over his head. "You are going to wash. That's what you're going to do."

If he could have, the Hylian would have whined. Instead he let him pull him back onto his feet, and watched him desperately look around for a clean tunic of any kind. Failing to do so, Ravio shook his head exasperatedly and picked up his own off the top of the pile.

"You," he said, pointing a finger in his face, "are going to have to learn to do your damn laundry. I could do it of course, but..."

From the smile blooming a little too fast on his face, Link could guess the stakes. He shook his head in premonition, silently promising to take care of it soon.

"Oh, don't look so alarmed. My rates aren't  _that_  high. Besides, you're my heart's chosen, so I couldn't, on ethical grounds, charge you excessively. That is the regrettable aspect of our relationship..."

" _I, too, miss the extortion,_ " Link joked, catching Ravio in his arms as he tried to make for the door. " _My wallet almost feels too heavy now._ "

"Well, if it bothers you so much, I'd be glad to take a few rupees off your hands ~ Anything for you, my love, anything."

" _You're ridiculous. Also, I love you._ " The hero's arms dropped to his side, and he opened the front door, nodding at him. " _If you're so keen on me taking a bath, you'd better join me !_ _"_

The Lorulean followed him out and shut the door with a gentle swing of his hips. "That's the kind of offer I cannot, for the life of me, refuse. The downside, for you of course, will be the vigorous scrubbing you're about to receive - don't make that face, come on, I mean violently scraping the dirt off your skin ! Purifying you of at least six days' worth of sweat ! ...Link, stop looking so overjoyed."

" _No,_ " Link replied, and took his hand. His face was lit up with a dazzling smile that just refused to die down. " _Your threats are nothing to the hero of Hyrule."_

Ravio laced their fingers together, scrunching up his nose in mockery. "I'll call you a hero when you  _smell_ like one, baby. Also, I get the feeling you're stalling again."

" _You've come to know me too well. I have to make my escape and find a new dashingly handsome young man to entice !"_

"...I am going to throw you into the fucking water, Link."

" _You wouldn't da- oh, oh man, Ravio !!! Put me down !"_

"Didn't think I - huff - had it in me, Mr. Hero ? Glad to know I'm - hah - still full of surprises !"

 

 And, as Link discovered when he was unceremoniously dropped into the nearest river, he had it in him indeed. In the midst of drowning and letting his laughter bubble up to the surface to join his lover's, a single thought weighed down upon him :

 

The princess was seriously going to give them the ass-kicking of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> hello & thank you for reading my story ! i hope you enjoyed it ~  
> if you're looking for more raviolink stuff, check out my other works !
> 
> feedback is always a thrill to receive, if you have the time to drop a few words by !


End file.
